


Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

by lumosflies



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, Daichi Sawamura is Not A Cop, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosflies/pseuds/lumosflies
Summary: “Sorry, but I’m already here with someone,” Suga said with a tight smile. “I’m sure you’re a great guy, though.”“This guy?” The stranger nodded toward Asahi, who averted his gaze instantly. “Yeah, no offense but I doubt that he could get a guy like you.”Asahi’s mouth jaw dropped involuntarily, but he closed his mouth after a warning glare from Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931464
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Daisuga Week 2020 Day 1 Prompt: Strangers
> 
> Slight content warning for unwelcome flirting (not between Daichi and Suga)
> 
> Title inspired by ["Grand Theft Autumn"](https://youtu.be/GZb_mqH2zJY) by Fall Out Boy

As his friend Asahi had so _delicately_ phrased it, Suga’s love life was a dumpster fire. At first, he thought it was just a series of unfortunate coincidences that his first two serious relationships ended exactly one year apart. While Asahi wasn’t exactly wrong, Suga still gave the gentle giant a piece of his mind as he listed off all the times Asahi was too oblivious to even notice someone had taken an interest in him.

“And another thing—you don’t always have to wait for them to come to you,” Suga said indignantly before taking a sip of his beer. “Why don’t you take some initiative once in a while, Asahi?”

The other man just shrugged in response and raised his glass of water to his lips for a long gulp. Suga shook his head and followed his friend’s lead. Sure, Asahi could be a coward when it came to confrontations, but at least he was good at keeping Suga company.

“Anyways, how’s your week going?” Suga asked over the chatter from the surrounding tables.

It was a fairly busy Friday night at Suga’s favorite bar, which was just about halfway between the elementary school he worked at and Asahi’s office downtown. Suga wasn’t quite sure what Asahi did during the days, but he had gradually collected hints of Asahi’s life outside of their neighborhood volleyball association in the past three years.

Suga knew that Asahi always came straight from work, so he had to change out of his button-ups and sweaters and into his gym clothes upon arriving. He also knew that Asahi was genuinely happy with his job, unlike most of the people on their team. The younger man never seemed to have a negative thing to say about work when he walked into the gym.

“It’s alright,” Asahi shrugged again. “I did find a new dresser for my apartment, though. I’ll be putting that together over the weekend.”

Suga groaned and lowered his head into his hands. “We’re pathetic, Asahi. We’re just two pathetic guys talking about _furniture_ and my garbage love life. When is something interesting gonna happen to us?

“Hey, I don’t think we’re that bad—”

Asahi was cut off as a third man joined the table they were standing around. Suga looked up from his hands to watch the newcomer casually place his drink on the table. The stranger had long dark hair and a goatee like Asahi’s, but the main differences Suga were the sleeves of black and white tattoos on the exposed arms that landed around his drink on the table as he leaned into their circle.

“Um, excuse me?” Suga asked. “Can we help you?”

“Sure, darling. Let’s get straight to the point,” the man said in a low voice. “I’m Arai, you’re the best looking guy here, and I’d like to buy you a drink.”

Suga glanced at Asahi, who looked just as confused and significantly more scared than himself. Asahi’s widened eyes flicked back and forth between Suga and the intruder. Suga resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Suga would give this guy a single chance to leave in peace, but he was already in a bad mood from getting dumped earlier that day. If a fight broke out, Suga wouldn’t be opposed to defending himself.

“Sorry, but I’m already here with someone,” Suga said with a tight smile. “I’m sure you’re a _great_ guy, though.”

“This guy?” The stranger nodded toward Asahi, who averted his gaze instantly. “Yeah, no offense but I doubt that he could get a guy like you.”

Asahi’s mouth jaw dropped involuntarily, but he closed his mouth after a warning glare from Suga. Suga leaned off of the table and started to move towards the man. He was done being patient and taking the high road.

“You son of a—”

“Hey, honey, I got that water you wanted!”

Another stranger joined their table, holding a glass of water up for Suga. Suga blinked back at their second intruder of the evening. He was just a little taller than Suga, with short black hair and brown eyes pleading with Suga to take the hint. Suga accepted the glass in his hands.

“Thanks,” he said in a neutral tone.

For all he knew, this new guy could have been just as awful as the first. Suga was _not_ in the mood to fend off two jerks in one night when he just wanted to hang out with Asahi and let out his frustrations over a few drinks. If he wasn’t already in a bad mood, he would have taken a moment to appreciate the way this guy’s aftershave smelled from this close up or the way his fingers brushed against Suga’s as he let go of the glass.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Sawamura held out a hand for Arai. Like Suga, he offered a smile as well, but his eyes were just a little too stiff to be considered kind at the moment. Arai looked between Suga and Sawamura before taking the latter’s extended hand in his own. Suga watched Sawamura’s fingers grip Arai’s tightly for a moment.

“So _this_ is the guy you’re with?” Arai asked in a skeptical tone.

Suga nodded. “Yeah, and if you’ll excuse us, we were just leaving.”

“That’s right!” Asahi chimed in a little too quickly for Suga’s taste.

The poor guy had probably never been in this position before, so Suga couldn’t blame him for his unconvincing act. Still, he gestured for Sawamura and Asahi to join him at the bar to settle his bill. When they were far enough away from Arai, Asahi let out a deep sigh.

“That was pretty scary,” he said.

“Are you guys gonna be okay heading out?” Sawamura asked as they approached the bar.

Suga glanced over at their abandoned table. It was already empty, and Arai was nowhere in sight. Suga didn’t know if that meant Arai was trying to hit on someone else or if he had just given up, but he was at least certain they would be able to leave without any more trouble.

“I could have handled it, but…” Suga paused, realizing that Sawamura’s expression had softened since they left the table. “Thanks. We owe you.”

Sawamura shook his head. “I didn’t mean to butt in, but you looked like you were going to commit a murder in cold blood. I just figured it would be easier for everyone if someone just walked away.”

“Sawamura has a point, Suga,” Asahi agreed. “I know you can defend yourself, but it’s better that it didn’t end in a fight.”

“Thanks, man,” Sawamura smiled. “You guys can call me Daichi, by the way.”

As Asahi introduced himself to Daichi with a genuinely friendly handshake, Suga signed his bill and collected his credit card. He kept the pen close by to grab a clean napkin and scribble his number on it, then slid it over to Daichi.

“Sugawara Koushi, but Suga’s fine,” he said. “We usually come here on Fridays. Let me know if you want to hang out for real?”

With Daichi’s back turned to Asahi, he missed the way the taller man’s jaw dropped for the second time that night. He took a moment to recover from Suga’s boldness and mouthed, _“_ Are you sure?” over Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi looked down to read the napkin, and Suga took the opportunity to nod back at Asahi.

“Not that I’m complaining, but you really don’t have to—”

“I’m well aware of what I do and don’t have to do,” Suga cut in, looking directly into Daichi’s eyes. “But this is something I _want_ to do.”

Daichi nodded silently, waiting for Suga to continue. Behind him, Asahi had placed both hands on his temples as he watched their conversation unfold, mouthing “What is happening?”

“You seem like a decent guy, and I’m _definitely_ interested. I’m just a little sore right now from a bad breakup, so I’m not looking for a date from you or anyone else any time soon,” Suga explained. “Trust me, when I want to ask you out for real, you’ll be the first to know.”

With that, he flashed a grin at Daichi and moved to give Asahi a light shove in the direction of the exit. Asahi waved goodbye, earning a wave in return from Daichi. Once they were gone, Daichi looked down at the napkin in his hands again to reread the note Suga wrote underneath his name and number.

 _Call me later?_ :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'm so excited for the rest of Daisuga Week!  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jijisdeliveries) | [Tumblr](https://lumosflies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: Check out the official Daisuga Week 2020 Twitter and Tumblr for more fics and art from other contributors!
> 
> Twitter: [@daisguaweek2020](https://twitter.com/daisugaweek2020)  
> Tumblr: [@daisugaweek2020](https://daisugaweek2020.tumblr.com/)


End file.
